


All My Lovers

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is married, but he have also relationship with some of his teammate (who after become ex teammate) and they have long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote this while i was on painkiller and i had this idea after the charity game
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Steven was married to Alex, with whom he was happy and he had children. But their relationship was not monogamous.

Because Steven was also attracted by men and he is also in a relationship with Xabi, Nando and Luis.

Everyone accepts this, the relationship was like this, they were mostly in a long distance relationship, but during the off season sometimes Steven spent time with his lovers.

When Steven announced that he was leaving for the USA they are all still surprised, but Steven says "In the summer we will be much more free and quiet private life level" When the charity match has been set up they all agreed to come.

After the match full of emotions.

Alex told Steven "Enjoy your evening with them"

They kissed Steven went to join all the lovers for a passionate night and they all say to Steven "We love you"

"I love you all."

**END**

 


End file.
